Methods have been developed for the coating or modification of various substrates including textile yarns, fibrous materials, filaments, and the like. For example, polystyrene is known to be a good coating for glass optical fibers to increase durability. These coatings, however, are generally applied in a variety of ways with chemical treatment processes. Some of these methods of chemical treatment (for coating, impregnation, surface modification, etc.) include solvent-based systems and melt-based systems.
Solvent-based chemical treatment systems can include organic or inorganic materials in solutions such as aqueous solutions wherein the organic or inorganic material is dissolved, suspended, or otherwise dispersed in the solution. In the area of coating of glass fibers, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,055,119, 5,034,276 and 3,473,950 disclose examples of such chemical treatments. Typically, with chemical treatment of some of the prior art, solvents are used to lower the viscosity of the chemical treatment to facilitate wetting of the glass fibers. The solvent is substantially unreactive with the other constituents of the chemical treatment and is driven out of the chemical treatment after the wetting of the glass fibers. In each process for applying solvent-based chemical treatments, an external source such as heat can be used to evaporate or otherwise remove the water or other solvent from the applied chemical treatment, leaving a coating of organic material on the glass fibers. With melt-based chemical treatment systems, thermoplastic-type organic solids can be melted and applied to various fibrous structures. Again, in the area of glass coating, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,102, 4,537,610, 3,783,001 and 3,473,950 disclose examples of such melt-based chemical treatments of glass fibers. These methods and others have been used in the prior art to coat various elongated materials including textile yarns, monofilaments, bundles of monofilaments, and fibrous structures.
Supercritical fluids have been used previously to coat elongated materials such as fibers, metals, and the like. However, when such supercritical fluids have been used, they have typically been applied by one of a few methods. Several of these techniques involve the application of one or more modifying agent by batch soaking in an enclosed chamber. Other methods include processes based upon spraying from a pressurized chamber through a narrow nozzle.
With regard to spray-on deposition, air pressure sprayers have been used to contain supercritical and near-critical fluids (carriers) containing coating material. Upon spraying of the fluid onto the substrate, the supercritical fluid carryier and the coating material leave the high pressure environment and are exposed to a normal atmospheric environment. Thus, the supercritical fluid is exposed to low pressure and evaporates, leaving behind the coating material or modifying agent, which is deposited onto, or modifies the substrate, respectively. Examples of typical spray depositions of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,731, 4,734,227, 4,734,451, 4,970,093, 5,032,568, 5,213,851, and 5,997,956. Regarding supercritical fluid batch processes, the substrate is typically immersed and then the pressure is dropped, depositing the coating. This is usually followed by a drying stage. In a related embodiment, fluorocarbon polymers can be used to enhance solubility of polar components in supercritical fluid. However, this is still a batch process.
Though the use of liquified gas, supercritical fluids, and near supercritical liquids and gases have been used to coat solid or other fibrous substrates in the prior art, none presently known by the applicant appear to provide a system for modifying substrates, particularly elongated substrates, with multiple modifying agents in a single continuous system.